All I Ever Wanted Were My Friends Back
by pokepoke1234567
Summary: This is the prequel of "All I Ever Wanted Was A Friend" It follows the kid that eventually becomes Foxy. Ere is a total of 3 stories in this series.
1. Paranormal Markings

Before you start reading, note that all of the characters are animals, but they have human traits. That means that they walk, talk, think, eat, and mostly look like humans. Just thought you would like to know! If you have any questions just comment! Enjoy!

My name is Chris. I'm a red fox and I have red hair down to my shoulders and rust colored eyes. I never thought that my life could change so quickly, but it did. One event changed my friends and my lives forever. It all began one day at school.

Me and my friends, Jason, Bradly, and Molly, walked down the halls to our next class. Jason was a bear and had short, brown hair and brown eyes. Bradly was a radbbit and had long, purple, dyed hair and blue eyes. Molly was a chiken and had long, yellow died hair that went down to her waist and brownish yellow eyes. "High School sucks, doesn't it?" Jason asked. "High School? Try school period," I replied. He smiled and slightly laughed. The four of us walked into Mr. Bigger's class. He was our History teacher. He was a wolf and had short, grey hair and kind, blue eyes. He was a pretty cool guy. He liked to talk about what kids were interested in, like the history of video games and stuff like that. But my favorite thing about him is that he was interested in the paranormal, like I was.

We took our seats at our four chaired desk. We were the first ones to class. Mr. Biggers was in the front of the room, sitting at his desk. Reviewing today's lesson I guessed. The classroom it self wasn't very big. I mean, the actuall room was big, but most of the space was taken up by book shelves and spare desks. I guess I couldn't blame anyone for the lack of space, after all, it was a new school that we had just moved into.

Mr. Biggers stood up and started to write something on the board. "Paranormal Markings," he wrote. 'Yes!' I thought, 'Another ghost lesson!' I took out my note book and pencil. "How do you actually like this kind of stuff?" Bradly asked. I laughed, "Just because you can't stand alittle scare doesn't mean other people can't." He elbowed me and I silently laughed.

As more kids started to come into the classroom, Mr. Biggers sat back down at his desk and looked across the room. He began to take attendance. He didn't usually make us call out our names, instead he just looked to see who was there and who wasn't.

When he was done, he closed his notebook and stood up in front of the board. "Has anyone here ever heard of a Paranormal Mark?" He asked the class. I looked around and saw that no one had raised their hand. I knew what a Paranormal Mark was, and appearantly I was the only one. I slowly raised my hand. "Ok, Chris. Can you tell me what a Paranormal Mark is?" Mr. Biggers asked. I nodded, "A Paranormal Mark basically is anything a living person or spirit use to mark another person. Usually for death or for capturing a soul and putting it into some sort of object."

Mr. Biggers nodded, "Exactly." He paced at the front of the room. "It's exactly how Chris explained it. Now some of you may be wondering why we're talking about Paranormal Marks instead of history today is because there have been some rumors about hauntings at one of the local restaurants," he explained. He continued talking and Jason nudged my arm. "I think he's talking about that place where you work," he whispered. "You're probably right," I replied. "Where is it that you work at again?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. It's only the tenth time I've told you." He shrugged.

"I'm sure Chris can put some of those rumors to rest," Mr. Biggers continued. "What? Oh, of course," I said. His statement sort of caught me off guard. "All of the reports of blood and mucus coming from the eyes of the animatronics are all fake. I've worked at the Pizzaria for about a year no, and I take care of the mainlanders of the animatronics and the security system. I know that nothing is wrong with the animatronics. And the weird smells, that's just the sewers. We have a whole system of them under the resturant," I explained. Mr. Biggers pointed at me, "There ya go. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria isn't haunted."

The rest of the day was normal, aside from the surprise tests we had in almost every class. The final bell rang and Jason, Bradly, Molly, and me walked down the hallway to the back of the school. "You gotta go straight to work again?" Bradly asked. I nodded. "Come on. It's a Friday, and besides, you never hang out with us anymore," Molly said. I shook my head, "I don't see why you guys refuse to come to work with me." Bradly laughed. "What?" I asked. "Oh. It's just that you think that we'll actually come with you to that creepy place," he replied. I shook my head and walked out the back doors and got on my bike. "Your lose," I said as I rode towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.


	2. A Warning

I parked my bike in the back of the Pizzaria and walked around to the front. I walked in the doors and saw that the place was more crowded then usual. Me and two other employees were the only ones her during the day, no one stayed during the night. I looked at the stage and say that Bonnie was missing. 'Probably in the maintance room,' I thought. I walked down the rows of full tables and into the maintance room. I saw Mike, a wolf with medium length black fur working on Bonnie, just like I thought.

He wiped sweat from his forehead and walked over to me. "Good. You're here. I'm having some trouble with the wiring over here. It just stopped working," he told me. I nodded and took off my brown t-shirt to reveal my colorful Freddy Fazbear t-shirt that all of the employees were given. I took Mike's place and opened up the metal panel on Bonnie's back. "Ya know, I think that you would make a better night guard then a maintanance guy," I told him. "Ya. I'm thinking of taking the guard shift at night, and part of the day," he said. I shook my head, "You can't work here all the time, Mike." I took a screwdriver from the table and unscrewed on of the wires inside of Bonnie. "I know. It's just, I gotta think about my future," he said. "Mike, you're fourteen," I said with a slight laugh.

I reconnected some of the wires inside of the animatronic, then reattached the metal panel. "That should do it," I said to Mike. We lifted Bonnie onto a cart and wheeled it out onto the stage. "Bonnie's back!" One of the kids yelled, then they all started to cheer. We pushed Bonnie off of the cart and turned it on. It's eyes lit up and it started moving and singing. We walked back to the maintanance room and sat down. "Where's the new kid?" I asked. "He quit. He said he changed his mind about this place and would rather work at a haunted butchers shop then here," Mike replied. I shook my head.

I pulled my new Gameboy Color and loaded the Pokemon Red cartridge. My game loaded and I was in a pokemon center. I opened my pc box and looked for my Pikachu, but I couldn't find it. I sat there puzzling why it wasn't there, then my game crashed. I shook the Gameboy but nothing happened. Right when I was about to turn it off, a pair of glowing, blue eyes appeared on the screen. They almost seemed real. The screen slowly zoomed out and got brighter. I could make out the faint out line of a pokemon that I had never seen before. As the image got clearer, I could see that the pokemon had spikes on it's chest and hands. It had blue fur and baggy pants. It's mouth started to move and, even though my sound was off, I could hear it say, "Don't look to your right, and don't trust him." It scared me half to death. Did it some how know where I was? Or worse. Did it see me?

I tried to turn the game off but it wouldn't work. Mike tapped on my shoulder and pointed behind me to the right. "Was that there before?" He asked. "Don't look," the voice said, but I slowly turned my head. I saw a Golden Freddy suit hanging on a hook at the back of the room. I let out a sigh of relieve. I thought it was going to be something worse. "I don't know. I think it's back from when they paid someone to get in the Freddy suit instead of animatronics," I explained. I looked back at my game and it was off. I walked over to the Golden Freddy suit and stared at it. "Don't trust the suit," the voice called. I spun around but no one was there and my game was off.

"What's wrong? You seem paranoid or something," Mike asked. I shook my head, "It's nothing." Didn't he hear the voice too?


	3. Accepting Fate

After work, I rode my bike to the local park. I sat down on one of the benches and tried to make sense of what had happened earlier. At first I thought that it might have been a glitch in the game, but that wouldn't have explained how the creature knew exactly what I was doing.

I tried to get my mind off of the topic. I thought about what I would have for dinner and what to do tomorrow, since it was Saturday. My parents didn't mind what time I came home. In fact, they didn't mind if I didn't come home for a couple nights, as long as I checked in from time to time. They knew I could take care of myself.

I thought about more and more things to try and get my mind off of my game, but no matter how hard I tried, the thought always came back to me. I eventually decided to just relax and lay down on the park bench. I rested my head on the hard wooden seat and closed my eyes.

I could still hear that voice, warning me not to look. I heard footsteps behind me and quickly opened my eyes. I turned around to see the Golden Freddy suit from the pizzeria standing a few feet away. I jumped off of the bench in shock and confusion. "H-How?" I asked. I got no response. I slowly backed up as the suit got closer, and closer.

I tripped and fell backward onto the ground. The suit was only three feet away from me. I thought I was going to die, until I heard a familiar laugh. I jumped up and grabbed the head of the Golden Freddy suit. I pulled it off and saw Mike inside of the suit. He started bursting out laughing. He fell on the ground and continued laughing. I was some what relieved to know that it was just him, but I was still a bit frightened.

"You should've seen your face!" Mike laughed. "That's real cute," I told him sarcastically. He stood up, still slightly laughing, and got the Golden Freddy head. "Does the manager even know you took that?" I asked. He shook his head. "Ya know that I should probably punch you in the gut right about now?" I asked. He just started to laugh again. He walked toward me and put the Golden Freddy head on my head. He stepped back a few feet. "You could pull that costume off ya know," he told me.

I took the head off and handed it back to him. "Just get that back to the pizzeria and get home, unless you want to spend the night in a park," I told him. He sighed, "You sure you wanna stay out here?" I nodded. "Fine. See ya Sunday," he said as he walked out of the park looking a little sad. I guessed he just worried about me. The two of us have know known each other since preschool.

I sat back down on the cold park bench. I began to stare at the ground when I noticed something on my palm. I figured it was dirt so I tried to rub it off with my hand. It didn't work. I looked closer and realized it wasn't dirt at all. It looked to be some kind of burn in the shape of a star. "It can't be," I said quietly to myself. I knew exactly what it was. Some kind of paranormal marking. I began to wonder where I got it from and what it would do, then I remembered the Golden Freddy head and the warning from the strange figure.

I began to sweat and felt in danger. What would become of me? What did the sign mean? Who was that figure? I laid down and tried to get to sleep. It was hard but after half an hour of worrying I eventually got sleep.

In my dream, I was in a dark room with one light that only covered a small cone shaped area. I could smell metal and a stench I can only describe as pure evil, like decaying flesh and brimstone. "H-Hello?" I called nervously. I heard a quick mechanical noise and then it stopped. I knew I wasn't alone. I heard the noise again. It was like quick, mechanical footsteps.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of dark red. "Who's there?" I called. No response. I saw the flash of dark red again only this time it was closer, a lot closer. I looked for something, anything, in the dark but my eyes wouldn't adjust. Then, out of no where, Foxy stepped into the Ray of light. "Foxy?" I asked. I was confused.

He slowly started to move towards me. "W-What?" I asked in shock. I backed up. "Stop!" I yelled, but he only got closer. My back hit something and I turned my head to see Freddy standing behind me. He grabbed my arms and held me in place. "No!" I yelled, "What are you doing?!"

Foxy got even closer. He extended his hook and grabbed my wrist. He spun it over to reveal the mark on my palm. I swear I saw a smile on his face when he saw it. He let go of my wrist and put his other hand on the left side of my chest. He slowly tore my shirt off. I wanted to scream or yell for help but my mouth wouldn't move. He grabbed my fur and pulled. I felt him rip it off of my chest.

At that point, I had a pretty good idea of what he was after. He was going to rip out my heart. He reeled his arm back and thrust it at my chest. I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain, but his hand never hit me. I slowly opened my eyes to see him holding his broken hook in the hand that would have ripped my heart out.

I began to wonder what was going on. He looked like he was in pain. "Get away from the kid," a stern voice commanded. Foxy and Freddy exchanged glances, then they looked to my right. I followed their gaze and saw a dark figure. I couldn't make out any physical features, only that he had pointy ears.

"I said let him go," the figure demanded. Freddy didn't loosen his grip and Foxy just stared at the figure. "Have it your way," the figure said. He slowly began to walk towards us. As he walked past the light I could see that it was the same mysterious figure as from my game. Foxy let out a high pitched scream and ran at him. The figure kept walking. Foxy extended his hand to the figure's chest. The figure grabbed his hand and broke it off. He kicked Foxy to the side and headed for Freddy.

"Let him go," he commanded, but Freddy didn't move. "You can't win," the figure said. The figure ran at Freddy and punched him in the side. Freddy let go of me and flew back. I fell to the ground and let out a sigh of relief. The room quickly got brighter. Foxy and Freddy were gone and it was only me and the mysterious person.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a soft, warm voice.

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked.

"That's not important right now."

"What happened? What did Foxy want with my heart?"

"The mark on your hand... It links you to Foxy. When you die, your soul will be trapped in that mechanical suit. It seems that someone was trying to speed up the process."

"What!? I-I don't want to be stuck alone in an animatronic suit!"

"Don't worry, you won't be alone. Your three friends, Molly, Jason, and Bradly will be Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie."

"No... Not them too..."

"It's alright. We'll meet again soon and I'll explain everything. Until then, gather your friends at the pizzeria tonight. There will be a janitor to let you in, then, he will kill you."

"What?! Are you insane?! I don't want my friends to be killed!"

"I understand. But no matter what you do, you and your friends will die tonight. Don't worry, I'll be back in 20 years or so," he said.

I woke up. I was covered in sweat. The sun was shining in my eyes. I slowly sat up and tried to figure out what just happened. Who was that man? After trying to figure out if the mysterious man was real, or if my mind just made him up, I eventually decided that it was just a nightmare. I didn't want to worry myself. I was off that day and I just wanted to relax. I stretched and slowly stood up. I picked up my bike and rode to Jason's house. On my way there, I decided not to talk about what had happened in my dream.

I sat my bike around the side of Jason's house and went around to the front. He had a well kept house that was tan on the outside and mostly white on the inside. The only part of the house that was dark blue was Jason's room. He decided to paint it one summer. He did the whole room by himself.

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Almost immediately after I knocked, the door swung open. Jason's dad stood in the door way. "Hey, Chris!" He said happily, "Jason's in his room." His dad was pretty cool. He was always nice to me. "Thanks Mr. Whitley," I said with a smile as I walked inside. I made my way to Jason's room. And opened the door.

The room was clean except for a small pile of clothes next to the bed. Jason washed his clothes once a week. I looked all over the room but couldn't find him anywhere. I knew he was playing some kind of trick so I sat on his bed and pretended to give up. As soon as I sat down, Jason's closet door swung open. A blue ball flew at me from out of the closet. I ducked and the ball missed. "Nice try Jason. That's the third time you've pulled the same prank," I said with a slight laugh.

Jason jumped out of the closet. "Oh, man. I was sure I would get you that time," he said sarcastically. He walked over and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Sup?" he asked.

"I just thought I'd come over," I replied.

"About time. You hadn't came over in a long time."

"Yeah. I'm off today," I said. 'But should I even keep my job? Or should I quit?' I thought.

"Aren't you off every Saturday?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I went over to Bradly's place last weekend."

"Why don't we all get together tonight? Just the four of us?"

"Well... I guess," I said in a worried voice. I thought back to what the figure had said about us dying tonight.

"Great! I'll go call everyone!" Jason said excitedly as he walked into the kitchen to call them.

I stayed on the bed and waited. I didn't want to worry, but I couldn't help it. I kept having second thoughts about meeting up that night. I eventually managed to push the worry away and focused on having some fun.

Jason happily walked into the room. "We're meeting tonight at the old convenient store downtown," he announced. He sat down next to me. He reached for a bag at the side of his bed and pulled out some fire crackers. "What are we gonna do with those?" I asked. "Scare the shit out of people," he said with a mischievous smile. I took the firecrackers from his hand and looked at them. They were small, not even half the size of a pencil, but they would be loud enough to scare people.

"Alright. I don't see why not," I said as I put the small explosives back in his hand. I saw something that immediately scared me. I saw a mark on his palm similar to the mark on mine. "Wh-Where did you get that?" I asked him. "Oh. That? It's nothing," he said as he stared at it. 'Did he have the same dream as me?' I wondered. "What did you dream about last night?" I asked. "Oh. I had some weird dream where that Freddy animatronic from the pizzeria tried to rip out my heart," he said with a laugh. A jolt a fear shot through my body. 'Freddy? Isn't that who the figure said Jason would be?' I asked myself. "And ya know what else? This weird guy saved me, but he refused to tell me who he was. He said stuff that didn't make sense. Like he said that we would die tonight and that you would be Foxy and I would be Freddy! I don't know what I ate before bed but it sure gave me some weird dreams!" he said, laughing some more.

By that time I was really worried. 'What am I gonna do? We're really gonna die tonight!' I thought. But then I realized, 'Well if this is gonna be my last day alive, I might as well make it a good one,' and accepted my certain death.


	4. Left To Rot

I hung out at Jason's house for the rest of the day until we left for the old convenient store. We rode our bikes downtown and met up with Molly and Bradly. "Hey guys!" Jason said happily as we parked our bikes in an alleyway. Bradly had a worried look on his face. I walked over to him. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh. It's just that me and Molly both have these weird marks on our hands. We can't figure out what they are. She says that there're just burns. I don't know, maybe she's right," he replied.

I knew that he was talking about the mark linking him to Bonnie, and the one linking Molly to Chica. "Don't worry," I told him, "It's fine." I didn't want to worry him. Molly walked over to us. "What are guys talking about?" she asked. "Nothing. Just what we're going to do tonight," I lied. I didn't want her to worry either. She nodded and Jason walked up to me holding the firecrackers. "You ready?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

The four of us walked into the convenient store. It was well kept and had a newly remodeled white tile floor. I accidentally bumped into man with a long tail and orange and black spotted fur, a cheetah. "Oh. Sorry," I said as I picked up a bag of chips he had dropped on the floor. I handed it to him and he hurried to the cash register without saying a word. 'Is he mad or just in a hurry?' I asked myself.

I walked with Molly, Jason, and Bradly to the back of the store, away from view of any employees. We crouched and Jason pulled a lighter from his pocket and held on of the firecrackers in front of it. He was about to light it when we heard shouting coming from the front of the building. The cheetah man was arguing with the cashier. "Please sir. Calm down," the cashier said in a calm voice. "No! Give me the money or I'll shot you!" the cheetah demanded. "I already told you. The manager took all of the money from the register this afternoon," the cashier replied. "I don't believe you! Now give me the money!" the cheetah yelled.

"What's going on?" Bradly asked. "It's a robbery," Molly replied. "We need to get out the back door and call the police," Bradly said in a panicky voice. 'Is this how we're gonna die?' I asked myself. "That's it! I'll give you five seconds! Five. Four," the robber began to count down. I couldn't just stand there and watch and watch him shoot that man.

I stood up and quietly walked towards the robber. "Are you crazy?! Get back here!" Molly demanded. I didn't reply. I had already made up my mind. "Three. Two," the robber counted. I ran at the robber as fast as I could. "One," he said. I ran at him and delivered a hard punch in the back before he could pull the trigger. He gasped for air, then he turned around and growled at me. He knocked me on the ground and held his foot on my head. 'At least I tried,' I thought in defeat.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he said angrily. He pointed the gun at my head and was about to pull the trigger when he saw my friends. He smiled, "Are those your friends?" I didn't reply. He took his foot off of my head and slowly walked over to them. I couldn't let him get to them, even though I knew we would die that night anyway.

I quickly jumped up and punched him in the side. "You will leave them alone!" I yelled. I didn't stop hitting him. I kept on hitting him until my fists hurt, then I kicked him onto the ground. He fell and moaned in pain. I ran over to my friends. "Are you alright?" Jason asked. "I'm fine," I replied, "Are you?" I was so busy making sure my friends were alright that I didn't notice the robber getting up.

"You little shit!" he yelled as he pointed the gun at me, "You brought this on yourself!" He fired a round into Bradly's head. Blood flew everywhere as he fell back onto the ground. "Bradly!" I yelled. I knelt down next to his dead body. Molly and Jason did the same. Tears welled up in our eyes but most of all, mine. I heard another bang and Molly fell to the ground in a pool of fresh blood. "Molly!" I yelled. More tears forming in my eyes. Then the robber pointed the gun at Jason. "No!" I yelled, but it was to late. A bullet flew right into Jason's forehead. "No! Jason!" I yelled.

I sat on the cold tile, crying. "They were my friends," I said quietly. "You're next," the robber said as he pointed the gun at me. I was so angry at him for killing my friends, even though I knew I would see them again soon. I ran at him and ducked right before he shot at me. I dove head first into his stomach. I pushed him down and threw his gun across the store. I pinned him to the ground and repeatedly punched him in the face. I didn't stop even after I knew he was dead.

I got off of him and stood up, still crying. 'What am I gonna do now? He's dead. He can't kill me,' I thought. I looked at the cashier. His face was in total shock. I knew what I had to do. I picked up the gun and handed it to him. "Shoot me," I begged. "What? No!" he yelled. "Shoot me. Now. Please," I pleaded. He paused for a moment, then he looked over to my friends' dead bodies and I guess he felt sorry for me. "Alright," he said reluctantly. He pointed the gun at me, closed his eyes, and shot me once in the head.

All I saw was darkness. I couldn't see, but I could move. I slowly rose my arm and moved it around. I knew I was in the pizzeria. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and I saw I was in Pirate Cove. I slowly stood up and looked at my hand. It was a hook. I was Foxy.

I carefully walked out of Pirate Cove and saw Jason, Bradly, and Molly on the main stage. I walked up to Jason and gently shook his new Freddy Fazbear body. His eyes opened and he looked around. "Jason?" I asked. He gave me a puzzled look. "Who's Jason. I'm Freddy," he said. I knew it was him. I could feel it. Had he forgotten who he was?

"Jason. Remember? It's me, Chris," I said. "Who's Chris? Foxy, why are you acting so weird?" he asked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Molly! Bradly!" I yelled as I shook them until their eyes opened. They gave me the same puzzled look as Jason did. "Who are you talking to Foxy?" Bradly asked, "Your imaginary friend?" I slowly backed off stage. "What happened to you guys? Don't you remember?" I asked. "Remember what? Stop being stupid Foxy!" Molly demanded.

I didn't want to believe it, but I knew everything I was hearing was real. I ran to Pirate Cove and closed the curtain. I sat in a corner and hung my head. 'My friends are gone. I'm alone.'

Hey guys! I'm going to be doing something alittle differently on what topic I decide to write fanfictions about. Instead of deciding myself, I'm going to ask all of you! So, just leave a review and tell me what you want to see! Thanks and have a great day! Oh, and by topic I mean what show, game, etc. Also, I have been getting some reviews from guests that I would really like to reply to, but I can't since I have no way to contact them. If you're a guest and you leave a review, please leave me your email or something like that. Thank you!


End file.
